


Five times the Avengers looked through Loki and the one that actually saw him

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [28]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki’s magic gets restricted so much that it’s nearly impossible to just appear as anything but a Jotun…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times the Avengers looked through Loki and the one that actually saw him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17236023#t17236023)
> 
> I accidently FrostIron... *sighs*
> 
> Warning: This is so NOT my ship, this was a random story that jumped into my head after reading the prompt, so this may seem a little ooc to some though I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible while still having Hurt/Comfort!Loki

5) Fury

“Huh, I knew Thor mentioned you were a Frost Giant. Didn’t expect you to be so… small,” Loki glared at him as he just continued to look over the odd markings across his skin. Now that father had declared his magic was to be suppressed, even appearing as an Asgardian taxed his abilities. It made it impossible to keep from returning to his true form after very short stents. “I want Banner to run some tests on you.”

Loki grumbled to himself, trying to draw what little magic left at his disposal around him to hopefully hide his nature long enough to make it to Banner’s lab. Too bad it didn’t seem meant to be.

4) Thor

Less than three steps out the door his magic dissipated, leaving Loki sad and exposed to the agents now blinking at the sudden change and shuffling past as if trying to hide. He didn’t miss how they shivered when they got too close. Jotuns ran much colder in temperature to Midgardians after all.

Loki chanced to glance up just before he reached the lab, trying to insure he was in the right area of the ship, and happened to lock eyes with Thor. “Brother,” was said softly, Thor had turned away and headed back the opposite direction, making Loki sigh and let him be.

3) Bruce

The doctor was nice, in the odd way that all healers tended to be. He didn’t really babble on but he did ask questions, most of which Loki couldn’t answer due to his raising as an Asgardian rather than a Jotun. “Do you know if numbing agents affect you?”

Bruce looked up at him for a grand total of 2 seconds until Loki shrugged and shook his head in an unsure gesture. “Take your pound of flesh, doctor. I may not be as battle hardened as my brother but I have endured much worse.”

Bruce still at least tried to numb the small area on Loki’s hand before he took the small slice of flesh. “Sorry,” was apologized when Loki winced and placed a bandage over the area. “Well that’s one thing we know now.”

Loki just nodded absently as Bruce wrote down notes and went back to asking questions.

2) Steve

Once finally getting away from the good doctor, who knew he could be such a nice man for having a raging beast trapped within him, Loki had made another attempt at magically burying his heritage again. He’d made it all the way to the mess hall, gotten food and was sitting down toward the back of the room. “Hey,” he blinked up at Steve, “mind if I join you?”

Loki just shrugged and nudged the chair across from him in answer before the spell faded. Steve gasped, making him jerk his head up and look around thinking something wrong. Then he caught sight of his hands. He hadn’t even realized the spell had dissipated. “Sorry, surprised me is all.” Loki just nodded, honestly conveying he wasn’t the only one before they sat in relative silence eating.

1) Clint

Loki had been trying to stay away from the archer, knowing he was probably annoyed over the control thing but fate didn’t seem to think that was a good idea. One look at the archer and Loki half expected to be shot with something. Instead he got an odd tilt of the head, distant eyes watching him rather like his namesake before the archer walked past. “Thor said you were adopted, didn’t believe it until now.”

Loki suspected he should count his blessings when that was as bad as the reaction got…

 

+The one that saw him

Tony

Loki decided he should perhaps go into hiding after the second time he’d run into Thor only to have him about face and walk away again. He blinked at the odd music coming out of the small radio sitting on the table when he entered what looked like a barracks that had been converted into a machine shop. “Natasha if that’s you trying to sneak up on me again I swear to god…”

“Which one?” Loki snarked back, making Tony pull himself out of the chest of the Ironman suit.

“Oh, you know. That main one most of the population thinks gives a rat’s ass about us,” Tony smirked and reached back into the suit, trying to get to the wiring he was working on. “So, what brings you down here Frosty?”

Loki sighed, frowning before he suddenly had a rag thrown in his face. “Hey!”

“Yeah, still you, just different color scheme. Well, you gonna stand there all day or help me out with this?”

“You do realize I’m liable to freeze your suit,” Loki explained as he set the chilled rag close by.

“Look chilly, this thing made it into SPACE without icing over… you wouldn’t even count as cold play,” Tony smirked and nodded toward the toolbox close by. “Can you hand me the ratchet?”

Loki smiled and reached into the box, trying to find the right tool. “Thank you.”

“For what,” Tony blinked as he reached out for the object, wincing and setting it down when he realized how cold Loki’s skin must have been to nearly freeze it. “Hey frostbite, do me a favor… It’s really hot in here, could you?” Tony pointed to his shoulders, getting a chuckle from the demi-god before he circled around and gently let his hands rest on his shoulders. “Oh god, thank you… Need to bitch at Fury to fix the a/c in here.”

“You’re welcome,” Loki smiled.

 


End file.
